Time and Tide
by ElizabethSparrow91
Summary: Days before the Turner/Swann wedding ceremony is about to take place, both Will and Elizabeth are surprised by an unexpected visitor. Post POTC COTBP. W&E, J&E. Starts as Willabeth, turns to Sparrabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An unexpected visitor**

12 Days before the Turner/Swann Wedding Ceremony

Elizabeth woke to a knock at her bedroom door. "Yes?" she mumbled sleepily. "It is Millie Miss Swann, your father wants you dressed and downstairs in half an hour." Elizabeth sighed heavily. "Alright, I am getting up." Millie walked into the room and into Elizabeth's closet to pick out an outfit suitable for her to wear. Elizabeth got out of bed and walked over to her chair to sit in front of her mirror and began to brush her hair. "Your clothes are ready Miss." Millie laid an elegant champagne colored dress on Elizabeth's bed sheets, and walked out of the room. Elizabeth got up from her chair, and began to get ready for another day.

Meanwhile, William Turner was running an errand for the governor and he stopped short when he saw a man he recognized. "Gibbs?" Will was quite surprised to see any pirates in Port Royal. "Ah! Young master Turner! Long time no see eh?" Gibbs came up and shook Wills' hand vigorously. Will smiled. "Yes, it has been some time. What brings you to Port Royal?" Gibbs looked a bit uncertain as he began to answer. "Well… you see Will… it's…" Gibbs fumbled around to find the right words. "What is it Gibbs?" Will chuckled to see how much of a struggle Gibbs was having. "Well, I don't rightly know why we came here to be honest. Just where Captain Jack told us to sail too." Will was surprised. "Jack? Jack is in Port Royal?" He began to look around and spotted no man whom resembled Jack Sparrow. "Well, he was 2 days ago. I have not seen him since. He just sort of… disappeared. Said he needed to take care of things and would summon me when it was time to leave." Gibbs stated matter-of-factly. "Sounds like Jack." Will chuckled. 

Elizabeth had met her father for breakfast and had just finished telling him to have a good day when Will walked through the gate. "Ah. Good morning Mr. Turner. Did you finish that errand for me?" Governor Swann smiled at Will. "Yes governor. Everything has been taken care of." The governor smiled, "Good, good. Have a nice visit with Elizabeth." And the governor walked down to his carriage that would take him to the town hall. Will continued up the walkway and knocked on the big door to the mansion. "Mr. Turner. Elizabeth has gone into the library." The butler opened the door for Will and let him pass through. "Thank you." Will took a left and went down the hall to the library.

Elizabeth was in the library reading a book about pirates. She had grown fond of pirates… well, one pirate in particular. She smiled. "You are so beautiful when you smile." Will walked into the room without Elizabeth seeing him, which caused her to jump and look up. "Will. You startled me. How are you today?" Will walked over and took her hand, "Very well. I will be marrying my true love in less than a fortnight." He kissed the top of her hand. Elizabeth smiled. "Oh Will." Will's face turned serious. "There is something we must discuss. Where can we go where no one will hear?" Elizabeth grew curious. "The garden. We can talk there." Will smiled and pulled Elizabeth to her feet, and they walked out to the garden at the back of the house.

Meanwhile…

I had just snuck into the garden of the governor's mansion when I heard voices coming towards me. "Bugger!" I whispered to myself. I spotted a hedge and quickly ran to it and lodged myself into it. "But I do not understand." I heard Elizabeth speak. "Why would Jack come to Port Royal knowing that he could be arrested at any time?" Elizabeth had walked towards the hedge I was hiding in and sat down on a bench. Will followed her and sat down. "I do not know. Gibbs wasn't sure why they had come either. They hid the Black Pearl somewhere on an island not too far from here, and rowed in. He said Jack was acting very strange." Both Will and Elizabeth looked puzzled. _"Well, at least they don't know where I am."_ I smiled to myself. "I am going to go and look for him." Will looked very serious. I had seen that look before. It was determination. "Are you sure that is a good idea?" Elizabeth was a bit distressed now. "What if you both get caught together? You will both hang." Will stopped Elizabeth from speaking another sentence. "We will be fine. Jack is good about getting out of trouble." Will smiled, and I knew he was doing his best to comfort Elizabeth. "Alright." She sighed. Will kissed her cheek, and took off towards the front gate.

I watched Elizabeth sit in silence for a few minutes, deciding whether or not I should surprise her. I was getting ready to step out of the hedge when I heard her speak my name. "Jack." I froze. "Jack I miss you something awful. I really wish…" and she trailed off, looking out into the open ocean. "Wish what love?" I said stepping out of the hedge. Elizabeth gasped and jumped up from the bench, backing away from me. "JACK! You scared me!" Her face turned into a smile once she saw me emerge from the hedge. "Sorry, not my intention. Just wanted to surprise you. Guess I took care of that, eh?" Elizabeth ran towards me, enveloping me in a hug. "It is nice to see you to love. Wasn't expectin' such a warm welcome. Maybe I should frighten you more often?" She pulled away from me giggling. "How about a simple knock on the door?" I smiled down at her. "They would clap me in irons love." I watched her face fall. "Jack, you shouldn't be here. You are going to get caught. I cannot bear to watch you hang." I smiled. "It's alright. No one saw me come here. Completely undetected." I could see this eased her worrying and she began to smile again. _"What a beautiful smile."_ I shook the thought from my head.

"So, what was it that you were wishing for right before I popped out of the hedge?" I watched as Elizabeth went pale. "Nothing Jack, I was just wishing that I knew you were alright. And here you are, right as rain." She giggled nervously, forcing a smile. She was so pretty when she lied. She looked… she looked like a pirate. I remembered how she had looked, sailing aboard the Black Pearl. The sea suited her, and so did freedom. "Yes love, right as rain." I smiled. "Jack. What in the world are you doing in Port Royal? You know that Norrington is out looking for you. If he spots the Black Pearl anywhere near Port Royal…" I held my finger up to my lips and shushed her. "Elizabeth, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. You really expect me to get caught by old Norrington? Not likely love. The Pearl is safe, well hidden." My confidence evoked a smile from her. "Oh Jack, I just don't want to see you hurt." Her eyes were sad. "Well, how can I say goodbye and wish you luck with your marriage without actually telling you." I thought this would clear up any confusion.

"Jack, you could write Will and I a letter. Sign it as anonymous or not at all." I frowned. "Why would I write dear William a letter? Makes no sense love." Elizabeth was becoming exasperated. "OH! I see. So, showing up in a place where the Captain of the guard would give his right arm to catch you, where your face is plastered on every corner, in every tavern, and every man, woman and child knows your name is better than writing an untraceable, anonymous letter. Brilliant." I smiled at her and laughed. "Which one sounds more fun?" I watched her mouth fall open. "Elizabeth," I was getting nowhere with humor, "I just wanted to give you my best and say goodbye." Her brow furrowed slightly. "Goodbye?" "Yes love. Goodbye." I watched as her face fell. "Jack, it doesn't have to be goodbye." I moved closer to her and she shifted slightly towards me. "Elizabeth..." I just didn't know how to tell her I couldn't see her after this. "If me trying to see you now is complicated, imagine how much worse it will become." I tried to make her understand, even though I didn't want her too.

"I just need to be getting on. The sea calls to me." I watched Elizabeth frown. "All you want is to find treasure." She scoffed. I gave her a serious look. "Not all treasure is silver and gold love." She was taken aback and her mouth opened in surprise. I leaned into her, placing my hands on her slender waist. She looked up into my eyes and whispered my name, "Jack…" I was about to kiss her when we heard someone call her name. _"Bugger!"_ I let go of Elizabeth and ran to the hedge and jumped inside, hiding myself from view. I watched as Elizabeth was approached by a man I had never seen before. "Miss Swann, the Commodore wishes to speak with you." Elizabeth glanced in my direction, "Alright. Show him to the garden." The man bowed and walked away. Elizabeth ran towards me once the man was out of sight. "Jack, what if James knows you are here? What are we going to do?" I smiled, knowing she couldn't see me very well through the thick brambles. "Elizabeth, if he thought I was hiding in your garden he would bust right in and arrest me, savvy? He isn't going to ask permission." I saw this brought a smile to her face. "I will see what he wants." And she walked back over to the bench she had been sitting on earlier, but this time she faced in my direction.

"I am sorry for my abruptness Elizabeth." Norrington had entered the garden, greeted her, and then joined her on the bench. Elizabeth made sure he faced away from my hiding place. "No, not at all. I was just admiring the garden." She smiled at him. "I have just returned after searching for Sparrow. No luck I am afraid." I could tell from his posture he was disappointed. "Oh, I am sorry to hear that." Elizabeth was trying to be sincere, but I knew she was lying. _"Pirate."_ I thought to myself and smiled. "Well, Elizabeth. I thought maybe you could be of some help to me in the matter." His tone was hopeful. Elizabeth was surprised. "Me? How could I help you James?" she was genuinely curious. "Elizabeth, Sparrow has a knack for getting away, getting out of situations of capture. That is where you come in." Elizabeth was listening intently, as I wondered where old Norrington was going with this little charade. "Sparrow fancies you Elizabeth. He is bound to show up sometime in the near future or try and keep in contact with you or even Will." She had a look of confusion on her face. "You're saying that Jack fancies me?" My heartbeat quickened.

"Elizabeth, you are very beautiful and quite intelligent. Any man with eyes would fall for you. But Sparrow is different. He is a selfish, self-centered excuse for a man who only looks out for himself." I stroked my chin, _"What kind words."_ I thought to myself. Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Jack is a good man, James. Norrington continued, "I know you may think that because he saved you, but he did it for personal gain." "So, what does that have to do with me?" I watched Elizabeth shift herself slightly. "Maybe, he will contact you, try to stay in touch. He may tell you where he is hiding or where he makes port." "James." Elizabeth looked displeased. "I doubt very strongly that Jack Sparrow is going to tell me where he is hiding, knowing full well that you are on the hunt for him." Norrington sighed heavily. "You are probably right. You know the scoundrel better than I do anyway, no offense. I just thought it may be a good lead to him." "I am sorry James, but I am probably the last thing on his mind." She sounded slightly sad as she said those words and then looked out to the sea.

"My apologies Elizabeth. My intentions were not to come here and upset you." She smiled, turning back to him. "I know that, James. You are only trying to do your duty." He nodded his head at her, and took her hand in his. "Are you happy, Elizabeth?" She tilted her head slightly. "I mean, with Turner. Are you… happy?" She smiled kindly at him. "James, we haven't been married yet. But I do love him." "I understand. I hope that you two are very happy together. I want you to know that if your feelings for me ever change, I would like for you to tell me. And if he ever hurts you, I will throw him in prison and see him hanged." "Elizabeth stopped smiling. "He won't hurt me. He loves me too much." Norrington nodded and let go of her hand. "Did you need anything else from me?" Elizabeth stood up, which told Norrington it was time for him to go. "No, that was all I was here for. Thank you, Elizabeth. It is always a pleasure to see you." I watched as Norrington bowed and kissed the top of her hand. I gritted my teeth. "Always a pleasure." Elizabeth bowed, and watched him walk out of the garden, and towards the gate.

Once I saw that Norrington had left, I un-lodged myself from the hedge. "Thought the slimy git would never leave." I said to Elizabeth, smiling. She looked at me, and then stepped towards me. "Jack, why did you come to say goodbye?" I sighed heavily. "That, my dear Elizabeth, is not a conversation I wish to have at present." I stated matter-of-factly. She looked at me, puzzled. "Why not?" I gestured to the sea. "Time and tide love. I am running out of both." I was doing my best to avoid the subject, but she wasn't having it. "Jack, I would like to know why you won't be attending the wedding." She crossed her arms and I knew I was stuck. "Elizabeth." I breathed. She did torment me so. "Meet me out here, tonight, and I will explain everything love." I stated pointing to the spot where I was standing. She nodded. "Alright Jack. Tonight." She smiled and turned to walk back into the mansion. "Oh, and Elizabeth?" She turned and I motioned at her. "Let us leave dear William out of this, eh?" Her brow furrowed slightly. "As you wish Jack. I won't tell Will." I smiled and watched her disappear around the corner. "Right. If I am to meet the bonny lass this evening, I had best find meself some rum." I climbed back over the gate that led out of the garden and around the back of the mansion and into the woods. I needed to get back to my precious Pearl and find me some rum.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**Please read and review. I would welcome all comments, positive or negative, all feedback is welcome! Thank you! **

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

That Night…

Elizabeth had waited for her father and all the servants to turn in for the evening before she chanced getting out of bed. If anyone had heard her, they might follow and she would lead them straight to Jack. She carefully got out of bed, trying not to make a sound. She looked out of her window and admired the moon. She could not see anyone down below her window, or on any of the grounds for that matter. "I wonder if Jack is down there now?" she whispered to herself. She decided now was as good a time as any to go and meet with Jack. She crept from her bedroom and walked silently down the hall to the staircase. She grasped the railing firmly, and took each step with every precaution. One noise and she would have to go straight to bed and wait for whomever she had awoken to fall back asleep.

Meanwhile…

I climbed my way over the back gate that led into the Swann garden. I hid in the shadows until I heard Elizabeth come from around the corner and whisper my name. "Jack? Where are you, Jack?" she was wearing only her bed clothes and the lack of material let my eyes wander over her slender frame. I had only seen her this way twice before. The first time when I saved her from drowning and when we had been marooned on the rum runner's island. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. I stepped out from the shadows as she drew closer to me. "Right here love." She smiled as I was flooded in the moonlight and embraced me in a hug. _"She smells delicious."_ I thought to myself as I held her in my arms. She leaned back slightly, keeping a hold of my forearms. "So, do we talk here?" she asked looking around the garden. "No, love. We talk away from here." I stated smiling. She looked at me, puzzled. "Right, follow me." I led her to the back gate and helped her over and then managed to get myself over and out of the garden.

"Jack, where are we going?" Elizabeth was following me through the woods that lay behind the Governor's mansion. "Why, this way of course." I said motioning to the darkness in front of me. I could tell that Elizabeth had never been into these woods before now. _"Probably because those of 'higher class' don't frolic in the woods."_ I smirked, thinking about a younger Elizabeth playing and frolicking in these woods. Elizabeth brought me back to reality, "I mean what is this way?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. Elizabeth stopped, staring at me. "This way," I said motioning in the direction we were walking "is freedom. That way," I finished, pointing towards Port Royal, "is not." I turned with a smile and continued walking.

I could tell Elizabeth was completely baffled. We walked on until we came to a steep slope. "Right. Careful, love. This may be a bit tricky." I took her hand in mine and helped her down to the water's edge. "Jack, where are we?" "Why Miss Swann," I said pretending to be confused. "Don't you recognize Port Royal when you see it?" I motioned to all of the land behind her. "I have never seen this part of Port Royal before." She glanced around. "Aye. Not a lot of people come here I am guessing." I walked a few feet and found a crate I had stashed in a thick bush. I pulled it out, pulled out two bottles of rum, and sat down in the sand.

Elizabeth walked over and sat elegantly on the crate. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I held out a bottle of rum and she took it as I took a big swig from my own. "Jack, a lady doesn't drink rum." She smiled at me. "Well love, you drank it before and you still act proper." I smirked at her. She sighed and uncorked the bottle and took a sip. "There you go!" I took another swig from the bottle. "Jack." There was a stern tone to her voice. "Aye?" "You said you would explain to me why you came to say goodbye." I drank more rum. "Ah, right." I leaned back against a tree that was behind me. "You see, Elizabeth. There is adventure to be had. Freedom to experience love. I am useless without the sea." She looked at me, clearly not believing a word that came out of my mouth. "I thought it best to come say goodbye, and then be off where I am to do the most good for meself." She scoffed at me and got up to leave.

"WAIT!" I practically yelled it at her. She stopped and turned around. "Why Jack? So you can tell me more lies?" I stood up. "I do not know why you won't tell me the truth but I know that what you are telling me is lies. You are hiding something, and I will not be lied to." She thrust the rum bottle at me and started walking away from me towards the mansion. "If I tell you the truth you won't believe it either." I stated, thinking she was out of earshot. She stopped, and turned around. "Try me." And she crossed her arms.

I walked over to her, and handed her back the bottle of rum. "Drink up. Not appropriate to waste good rum dear." I smiled at her as she took the bottle from me and took a big sip of it. "Elizabeth." I paused. "I… cannot…" I struggled to find the right words. "Watch you… get married…" She looked confused. "Why not Jack?" I turned away from her, thinking that not looking at her might actually be easier. "Because. I don't want to watch that. No more than you want to watch me hanged." I heard her walk towards me. "Why would I getting married be such a terrible sight?" I turned to face her and she was staring up at me, tears welling in her eyes. "Elizabeth." I breathed, and grabbed her and hugged her to my chest.

We stood like that for what seemed like hours. I listened to her breathing, smelled her hair, and pressed my lips against the top of her head. I couldn't stand seeing her sad. "Elizabeth." I cupped her chin and lifted it upwards so she would look me in the eyes. "Captain Jack Sparrow does not like to lose his treasure." She gaped at me, eyes wide. "When I find meself a treasure that I prize and covet, I tend to not let it out of my possession." Her lips trembled. _"I wonder what it tastes like."_ I tried to concentrate on something other than her lips. "You, Miss Swann, will become another man's treasure in a matter of days. I do not wish to watch as my treasure is taken by another, savvy?" My face was serious so I knew that she would know I was serious, because this was serious. "Jack…" her body began to tremble. "Are you telling the truth?" I smiled down at her. "Every word love."


	3. Chapter 3: Admitting Her Fears

**I would like to ask that you please review and let me know your thoughts on this piece. I am wondering if I should continue on with the story or not. Thanks **

**Chapter 3: Admitting her fears**

I watched as Elizabeth smiled up at me, tears running down her face. "Why are you crying Lizzie?" I smiled, trying to comfort her. "I just… didn't know that you cared." She smiled as I wiped her tears away. "Now do you see why a letter wouldn't have been appropriate? What if the whelp had read it?" I laughed, but Elizabeth's eyes got big and her smile disappeared. "Will." It was barely a whisper. She pushed away from me and began running back to the mansion.

"ELIZABETH!" I called after her, running to catch up. She didn't stop. She ran through the woods, following the path that we had taken to the beach earlier. Finally, after arriving at the garden gate at the mansion, she stopped, trying to pry open the lock. "Why did you run off like that, eh?" she turned towards me, anger clear on her face. "Because, Captain Sparrow, I am to be married in less than a fortnight and here you are, telling me that I am your lost treasure." I smiled. "And why is that such a terrible thing love?" I pressed my body close to hers. "Because it is." She stated plainly. "Elizabeth." She pulled away from me and began to climb over the gate. I reluctantly helped her over and I heard her land softly on the other side. "Goodnight Captain Sparrow." I heard her scoff, and listened as her footsteps disappeared. _"Bloody well done mate. You drove the bonny lass off."_ I stood there for a moment and turned to leave when I thought better of it and began to climb the gate into the garden.

It was not easy climbing up to Elizabeth's bedroom window, but the ivy made it so it wasn't nigh impossible. I peeked over the windowsill, listening to Elizabeth through her open window. "Bloody pirate!" she traipsed angrily around the room. "How dare he… and right before my wedding!" Elizabeth stopped and started to fumble with her hands. "Trying to make me doubt my feelings for Will." I perked up a bit, listening intently. "But… I have had doubts before this." Elizabeth sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed. "Oh Jack. He is quite handsome. Devilishly so." A smile graced her lips. "Being near him is… intoxicating. I just can't get enough." I thought this was good a time as any to make my entrance. "What was that about intoxication love? I swear I'm not drunk yet." I climbed up through the window as she jumped up and gasped her eyes wide. "Jack! What are you doing in my bedroom?" she gestured to me and to the room around us. "Well, I wasn't finished talking love. Figured this way, you can't run from me." I smirked.

Meanwhile…

Will had found Gibbs in a tavern that was in town. He proceeded to engage him in conversation, hoping that something the man told him would lead him to Jack. "Is that really the last thing he told you Gibbs?" Will asked frustrated. "Aye. 'Watch over me Pearl' were the last words he be speaking to me." What Gibbs did not tell Will was that he had not even been looking for Jack. He was simply enjoying his time off, since he rarely got any. Will was determined to find Jack. He did not want to see a good man hanged, and he also did not want anything to spoil his wedding. "Will, if I may be so bold." Gibbs brought Will back to reality. "Why do you be needing to find Jack so badly?" This was an easy question for Will to answer, but he was unsure how to word it. "He is in danger in Port Royal. I will not see a friend hanged. And I doubt that he could be saved a second time without earning another set of boots in his place." Will decided to keep his selfish worries to himself. What if Jack were listening? He could be in disguise this very moment in this very tavern. _"Think like Jack."_ He kept telling himself. But if he truly knew what was going on in the mind of Jack Sparrow, he would know exactly where to look…

Back at the mansion…

Elizabeth stood dumbstruck staring at me until words finally found her. "Jack, you know you can't be in here." She came towards me, moving quickly but silently for fear of us being heard. "And why is that love?" I asked knowing this would torment her even more. She was so beautiful when she was angry. "Because this is my bedroom. What if someone heard us in here, what would they think?" I smirked. "Well, I guess that would depend on what they hear." Her jaw dropped and I sauntered over to her. "Lizzie." I grabbed her waist and pulled her into me. "No one will hear us if we are quiet." She nodded at me, and led me over to sit on her bed with her. "Well, what do you have in mind love?" I said, letting my eyes wander over her body. "Jack, if you are going to be impossible then you can leave." I pretended to pout. "But do you really want me to leave?" she bit her lip, thinking. "No, I do not." She finally stated. "Alrighty then." I smiled triumphantly. Elizabeth had just admitted to me that she desired my company. If I could get her to admit that she desired all of me, I would get somewhere.

"Jack." She whispered, leaning against my chest. "Tell me about the sea. About the Black Pearl. About freedom." There was a longing in her voice that I had never heard before. "Well love, the sea, the Black Pearl, they are freedom." I put my arm around her and her breathing hitched. "I miss freedom." This caught me off guard and I looked down at her and saw tears spilling down her cheeks. "You know love," I thought I could comfort her. "You can have freedom. The Black Pearl awaits should you care to come aboard." She became silent. I could tell she was mulling over the possibility. "I just can't leave everything behind. My life, my father, Will. I cannot leave all of that behind. How would my father look?" I sighed and pulled her closer. "You have to start caring about what you want in life love. Not what others expect of you." I looked down at her and wiped some tears off her cheeks. "But Jack, a lady in my position is supposed to act how my class expects me to act." "You can be a class act Elizabeth, and still be a pirate." Her head shot up and met my gaze. "Just look at me! Doesn't get much classier than Captain Jack Sparrow." I smiled at her and she smiled back, wiping the rest of the tears from her eyes.

"I actually miss being on the sea, sailing on the Black Pearl." Elizabeth had gotten up from the bed and strolled over to the window and was gazing longingly out at the sea. _"I wish she would look at me that way."_ I shook my head, and walked over and stood next to her. "You know, you could do it again love. All you have to do is come with me." I was smiling, but I was not looking at her. I was afraid of her answer, already knowing what it would be. "I am afraid Jack." This caught me slightly off guard and I looked down at her. "You don't need to be afraid of the Pearl love. Good sturdy ship she is." She sighed heavily. "It isn't the Pearl that I am afraid of Jack." I looked out of the window again. "The sea may be vast but that is part of the adventure." I told her fondly. "It isn't the sea either." She put her hands on the windowsill and leaned forward slightly. I put my hands about her waist to make sure she didn't fall. She took a deep breath. "I am afraid of what I want Jack. I am afraid to be free."


	4. Chapter 4: Proper

**Please read and review. Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I am in University and the essays I have been writing took up most of my time. I am hoping to post another chapter before Finals Week. Hope you like this chapter! **

**Chapter 4: Proper**

I looked down at Elizabeth. How could anyone be afraid of freedom? I had longed for it as a child and would die to keep it. She had grown up like a bird in a cage, her own little prison. Never allowed to fly, always seeing what could be, but unobtainable to her. I was studying her now. She was looking out at the sea and had this desperate longing look on her face. _"I wish she would look at me that way."_ I tried to ignore my thoughts. "You liked being free, didn't you Elizabeth?" I could feel her body stiffen and she straightened up. She looked up at me and she was holding back tears. "Elizabeth." I breathed and pulled her close to me. "I don't know if I can ever be free Jack." She put her arms around me and I held her tighter. I cupped her face in my hands and brought it up to meet my gaze. Her lips parted slightly and her expression softened. _"I want to know… what it tastes like."_ "Jack." She breathed my name, and I grabbed her waist and pulled her body against mine. I wanted to kiss her.

Elizabeth gasped softly. "Did you hear that?" she pushed away slightly, causing me to let her go. _"Bugger…"_ at this rate I will never kiss her. "Jack. I heard something down the hall. I think you should go." I nodded my head. "If you wish love." I walked over to her window and proceeded to climb down to the ground below. As I reached the bottom, I looked up to see Elizabeth watching me. "Will I see you again?" she looked sad, as if she thought I was going to say no. "Aye." I smiled up at her, and ran to the gate and hopped over, running through the woods to the beach. "I need to go check on me Pearl. And get me some rum."

Elizabeth watched Jack leave the garden, and sighed heavily. Having him around was so intoxicating. He could make her troubles, duties and obligations melt away. She could be herself when he was near. Having him disappear into the night, she felt as if he took her freedom, her desired identity with him. "Grow up Elizabeth." She muttered to herself as she pried herself from the window and walked to her bed. "You are the Governors' daughter. Time to be a proper lady." She pulled back the duvet and lay down in the cool sheets. Resting her head on her pillow made her realize how tired she truly was. It had been a rather eventful day. The most eventful since her days at sea looking for Will. Her eyes became heavy and the last thing she saw in her mind before drifting off to sleep was a very handsome Jack Sparrow, holding her in his arms while they sailed away on the Black Pearl. "Mmm. Pirate." She breathed, and fell asleep.

Jack was at the helm of the Black Pearl, looking as handsome as ever. Elizabeth was walking towards him from the deck below, wearing breeches and one of Jack's shirts. She had left all of her dresses, save one, behind in Port Royal. She climbed the steps and went to join Jack at the helm. "Ah, Miss Swann." Jack made a low bow as he greeted her. "Captain Sparrow." She returned, mirroring his bow. Jack grabbed Elizabeth by the hand and pulled her to his side. "Can you believe that you almost missed this love?" Jack whispered into her ear. She took a deep breath of the sea air and his musky scent. "No. But I am glad that I didn't." Jack smiled and turned Elizabeth to face him. She looked longingly up into his eyes, and he hungrily down into hers. "Jack." Was all she could whisper. He bent his head down. "Pirate." He breathed. He leaned in to kiss her.

"Miss Swann. It is Millie Miss. Your father wants you to get up and get ready. Young Master Turner is coming for breakfast this morning." Elizabeth fought to keep her dream alive. "Just five more minutes." She said to the door, trying to keep her eyes closed. Millie opened the door and strode over to the bed. "Honestly Miss, you don't want to keep your father and your future husband waiting. It isn't proper." Elizabeth's eyes shot open. "Proper." As she said the word her dream faded away, and she could not remember it. "Right Miss. I will get your clothes ready." Millie smiled at Elizabeth and went to the closet. Elizabeth sat up in bed, trying to remember the dream that she so desperately wanted to finish. Jack's face flashed in her mind and she remembered that he was about to kiss her. "Proper." She said again. She pushed the dream out of her mind and started getting ready for the day.

"Elizabeth. You look lovely." Will greeted Elizabeth at the bottom of the stairs and took her hand in his, and kissed it. Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you. You look very handsome Will." He bowed, "Thank you." Will led Elizabeth into the dining room where her father had just sat down. "Ah. Right on time. Perfect!" her father exclaimed. Will pulled the chair out for Elizabeth and they both sat down. Elizabeth began to eat her breakfast when her father engaged Will in conversation. "And I had the baker picked out as well. Of course there are still other arrangements to be made. I trust the list I have given you is near completion?" Governor Swann looked hopefully at his soon-to-be son-in-law. "Yes Governor Swann, nearly done. All I have left is to pick out my suit and speak with the orchestra you have requested. I called on them before and they asked me to bring a list of songs that are to be played in case they need practicing." At this point Elizabeth stopped listening to Will and her father speak of wedding details. Conversations such as this should be of interest to a proper young lady, but today she didn't really want to feel proper. In fact, she was beginning to dislike the word and all that it stood for.

"Elizabeth." Will's sweet voice had brought her back to reality and she looked up. "Yes?" she asked, hoping she hadn't missed something important. "Have you picked out your dress yet?" Elizabeth could tell that Will was very excited, as was she. Just not as excited as she should be. "I had it delivered a few days ago. I just need to have it fitted. Millie is going to do it for me." Elizabeth smiled at Will and her father, knowing that this brought them great joy. "I did not know that you had picked one out dear." Her father was beaming at her. "Yes. I went to town to look for one and as soon as I saw it I loved it." Elizabeth met her father's gaze. "Well, may I see it dear?" "I was going to show it to you, but I thought it would look better once it was fitted." She stated matter-of-factly. She was unsure why, but she wanted the dress to be a surprise. "Ah. Of course. We shall have Millie on it straight away." He nodded at Millie in the room who bowed her head, and left to go get the dress ready for fitting.

The Governor said goodbye to Will and Elizabeth and made off for his carriage. "Elizabeth." Will said as they shut the front door. "Care to take a walk with me in the garden?" Elizabeth looked at Will, seeing a slight glint in his eyes and she smiled. "I would love to." He smiled and led her to the garden through the house. Once out of earshot, Will sat Elizabeth on a bench. "I have no idea where he is and neither does Gibbs." Will looked extremely frustrated and sullen. "Gibbs said even the Black Pearl isn't where they first hid it. He went back to go to bed one night and it was gone. He was confident enough that Jack would get him when he was actually planning on leaving." Elizabeth did not know what to tell Will. _"Let us leave dear William out of this, eh?"_ Jack had said those words to her, and she had promised. But was that for the night they spent talking or just about his presence in general? "What is it Elizabeth." Elizabeth looked out to the sea. "Norrington." She stated plainly. "I'm sorry?" Will looked confused. "James. He came by after you left yesterday. He is looking for Jack as well." "He knows that Jack is here?" Will looked dumbfounded that James Norrington, a man who could not even hope to call himself a pirate, could actually figure out that one had made port right under his nose. "No. He asked me if I could help him find Jack. Tell him where he may be hiding." Will looked frustrated. "Why does he think that you will know?" Elizabeth turned her gaze back to Will and chuckled. "Only because you and I know him well." Will smirked. "I guess befriending a pirate is as bad as being one." Will and Elizabeth finished their conversation, and Will kissed her goodbye on the cheek. He had things to prepare for the wedding, and he also needed to find Jack.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

**Chapter 5: Secrets**

Meanwhile…

It was nearing midday when I finally awoke in me bed on the Pearl. I had stayed up late drinking with a few of the crew members who decided to stay aboard the ship. _"I wonder how Elizabeth is doing."_ I shook my head, trying to think clearly. What I needed to do was get something to eat and head on over and see Elizabeth. I stumbled out of bed, tripping over the many rum bottles that were strewn all over the floor, and managed to put on my effects and waltz out of my cabin. I walked past the crew and into the long boat. I knew that by the time I reached the beach, the sun would be starting to set. I had one of the men stash a few crates of rum in the boat, so I could have a fun time waiting for the sun to go down. I landed on the beach, hid a crate in a bush, and proceeded to hide the boat under some fallen tree branches. The sun was not set yet, so I decided to start the trek to the Governor's mansion through the woods.

Elizabeth had retired to her room early that day. She had told Millie that she "just needed some rest." Elizabeth could flat out lie to anybody, but Jack saw right through her it seemed. Elizabeth closed her bedroom door and almost screamed when she saw Jack lounging on her bed. "Hello love. Miss me?" I smiled at her. "Jack. What if someone found you in here?" Elizabeth looked frustrated. "Well, I figured since this was your room, only you would find me." I smirked at her. She strode over and sat next to me on the bed. "How long have you been here?" she asked quizzically. "Not long. I just laid down when you opened the door." "I would hate to see you get caught." Elizabeth's face turned sad. "Well, that would require them to find me, eh?" I smirked at her and saw the corners of her lips lift up. "Elizabeth." I had repositioned myself so that I was facing her. "Come with me this evening love. I have something I want to show you." She was looking at me, curiosity clear on her face. "What is it you want to show me?" "Aha! Now that love, is a secret." I winked at her and she smiled. "If it is more rum I think I will pass Captain Sparrow." She got up and walked over to her window, staring out at the sea. "No, but there will be rum in the vicinity. Come on, where is your sense of adventure?" I had gotten up and strolled over and leaned on the wall next to the window. I could see that her face was sad. "It left me, Jack." She sighed heavily. "It left me, and it went with you."

Tears were rolling down her beautiful rose petal cheeks. "Elizabeth." I whispered her name and she turned towards me. I grabbed her and crushed her against my body as she buried her face in my shirt. I put my finger under her chin and lifted it so her eyes would meet mine. "Elizabeth. You must come see what I have to show you. You cannot keep yourself in a cage love. You deserve to know what you could be giving up if you decide to stay here and live this… life… if you can even call it that." She sighed. "Alright Jack. I will come with you tonight." I grinned. "You won't regret it." She buried her face in my chest again. "Would you like to see my wedding dress?" her words cut through me like knives. "Do I get to undress you for any part of that?" I smirked, trying to hide my pain. "Jack!" she pretended to look upset, but I could see her smile in her eyes. "I will go and get it." She hurried to her closet and brought out a white dress. She held it up to her frame. "What do you think?" she looked at me hopefully. "I don't know love." I eyed the dress. "It looks odd just pressed against you. Maybe… you could try it on?" Her mouth fell open. "Jack!" "Now, I didn't say I would watch you undress, but if you want my honest opinion I will have to see you in it. So come on, hop too." She scowled at me and made for the closet.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth emerged from the closet. "Jack, can you help me lace up the back?" I sauntered over to her. "Of course love." I began to lace up the dress, careful not to pull to tightly. I didn't want to suffocate her. Memories of how we had met, me saving her life due to a tight corset flooded my mind and I smiled. "All done." I tied the lacing into a shoddy bow and stood back to admire my handiwork. "All right. What do you think?" Elizabeth did a complete turn, front to back. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her dress enhanced her fair skin. It billowed out at the bottom, making her look like a princess. The top of the dress was a fine lace that covered her shoulders and arms like sleeves, but you could still see her skin. The corset part of the dress drew attention to her bust. I liked that part. I smirked. "What? Don't you like it?" she pouted. I did not know what to tell her. Part of me wanted to tell her I thought she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, the other wanted me to tell her… how nice the whelp would think she looked. "I wish I could see more and less of it at the same time love." She looked at me, puzzled. "Meaning?" I smiled, and walked towards her. "Meaning, the dress is beautiful, but I wouldn't mind seeing what is underneath of it as well, savvy?"

"Jack!" Elizabeth playfully slapped my arm and smiled. "Do you really like it?" Her eyes were hopeful. "Yes. Quite beautiful. Just like the woman wearing it." The words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them. A look of shock spread across her face. Not because of what I had said but how I had said it. It was sentimental, meaningful, and honest. All the things I am not supposed to be. "What… what did you say?" she was somewhat confused. I couldn't blame her, I never spoke to anyone in such a fashion, and always tried to keep me feelings to meself. Now look what I had done… "Well, it is quite a dress is it not?" I tried to play it off. "Jack." She was staring at me. "Thank you. You are the first one to see me in it besides Millie who did the fitting." "Always a pleasure love." I smiled back. "Well, will you help me get it off now?" She turned and pulled up her beautiful golden hair. "I can help you with more than that if you like." I said chuckling. "Jack!" she giggled. I unlaced the back part of the dress and began loosening it. I was better at untying corsets rather than tying them. Elizabeth began to pull the dress off and I stared at her dumbfounded. "Not that I am complaining love, but do you really think we won't be heard in here?" I heard her sigh heavily. "Jack, when we first met you saw me in my underclothes. For heaven's sake, a good part of our time spent together I was in my underwear. I am not going to worry about it now." She turned and smiled and walked back into her closet to put away her wedding dress. _"Her wedding dress. For her wedding. To Will. She is putting away her wedding dress for her wedding to William Turner."_ The realization cut through me like knives. _"I don't want her to marry William Turner. I want her to marry…"_ I couldn't finish the thought. I had become much to distracted at what stood in front of me.

"Jack? Why are you staring at me like that?" Elizabeth emerged from the closet, quite underdressed and I could feel my eyes bulging out of my head. She had changed her undergarments. She was now wearing a thinner materialed piece, that had a much shorter skirt piece and had no sleeves for her arms. It almost looked like a summer dress but it was slightly see through. "Nothing, love." I said smirking. "Just enjoying the view." "You are impossible. Now come over here and help me get this dress back on." It had dawned on me that she had changed into a much thinner piece due to the heat. The room was getting quite warm with the two of us in there. I followed her into the closet and began to help her re-lace the champagne dress she had been wearing earlier. "Done." She looked stunning no matter what she wore. She sighed. "Thank you Jack." Elizabeth walked over to her mirror, sat down and began to brush her hair. "Now, what do you have planned for this evening?" I walked over to a dresser and admired the trinkets that were adorned atop it. It was as if they had these conversations all the time. I smiled, and then frowned. _"We could have these conversations all the time. If only you would go with me."_ I turned to face her and saw that she was watching me in the mirror. "Now that would be telling love." And I returned her smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Escapades In The Night

**Chapter 6: Escapades In The Night**

Elizabeth had to make an appearance at dinner, and I told her that I didn't mind waiting for her in her room. Her closet was vast enough that you could hide an army inside, so I wasn't worried about being caught. I walked around, looking at the various items that adorned the walls. Mostly portraits of her father and mother, her as a young child. It made me feel very sad. They was nothing here to signify a life of adventure, of freedom. She was a bird in a cage, and no one had tried to free her. _"Well, not until now."_ I smiled to myself. I knew Elizabeth would enjoy what I had planned for her. If she truly wanted freedom, I could show her what it would be like to have it. I heard footsteps coming from down the hall and popped into the closet. It sounded as if more than one person was walking towards the door. I hid myself in between the many dresses in the closet, my favorite of which was the wedding dress. It hung in front of me and I could smell Elizabeth's scent all around me. It was intoxicating.

"I understand that you want to invite him Elizabeth. I am curious as to why?" Will emerged through the door and into the bedroom. Elizabeth entered after and looked around nervously. "Isn't it only fair? I mean, we are friends after all." Elizabeth stood by the window, sneaking glances out of it. _"Who is she talking about?"_ "Forgive me if I don't want your former fiancé at our wedding." Will looked a bit frustrated, and began to pace the room. "Will." Elizabeth walked towards him and grabbed his hand. He stopped pacing. "Our engagement was short, and I only promised to marry him to save your life. I feel bad, tricking him like I did because I know that it really hurt him. He is a dear friend, and he probably won't want to come, but I want to extend the invitation." Elizabeth's eyes were pleading. I could tell that she did care for Norrington, but it did not go beyond friendship. Will sighed, defeated. "Alright Elizabeth, he can be your guest." She smiled. "Thank you, Will." He smiled back at her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. My stomach turned and it felt like a knife went through my heart. I watched in agony as Will held her for a few moments, then let her go and said his goodbyes. The door shut and Elizabeth hurried to the open window. I snuck out of the closet and stood close to her bedposts. "Looking for something love?" Elizabeth jumped and turned to face me. "Jack, where were you hiding? I thought you left." Her face was sad. "No, I said I would wait for you. Captain Jack Sparrow keeps his word love."

She hurried over to me and threw her arms about me. "I was in the closet love." I hugged her back. "I thought that maybe you got tired of waiting for me. Sorry that it took so long. Father wanted to go over the guest list." "Right." I said turning away from her. "All that planning." Elizabeth walked over to me. "Jack, when are we supposed to meet tonight?" she had placed her hand on my shoulder and I turned to meet her gaze. "As soon as everyone is asleep." Elizabeth and I sat on her bed and she laid her head on my chest. We waited for the sun to go down and she began to change into her bedclothes for appearances in case her father saw fit to pop his head in to wish his daughter goodnight. I watched Elizabeth as the moonlight danced on her skin, making it even more surreal than it already was. Finally, about an hour after her father had gone to bed, Elizabeth and I snuck out of her bedroom window and into the garden below. I helped her over the gate and off we went into the woods.

We traveled down the same path we had the other night, this time in silence. I knew Elizabeth was curious to know what I wanted to show her, but all previous attempts at getting me to reveal my secret had failed her. We reached the beach and I pulled a longboat out from under the big palm leaves I had hid it under. "A boat? Where are we going?" I smirked at her as she climbed in. "You will see." I pushed the boat out into the water and jumped in. I rowed for about 20 minutes around the bend and the Pearl came into sight. The cove was hidden on this part of the island, and to actually see anything docked there, you had to sail into it. "The Black Pearl looks so beautiful in the moonlight." Elizabeth had a wistful look. "She isn't the only one." I smiled at her. I saw her blush and place her hands in her lap and she began to fidget. We pulled up to the Pearl and Elizabeth climbed up the side and onto the deck. I followed, and led her to the helm. There were no crewmen aboard, so we had the whole ship to ourselves. "Off we go!" I had pulled up the anchor and the Pearl began to move forward. "Jack! We can't just sail with Norrington looking for you." Her voice held panic. "Elizabeth, I would rather hang than watch you get married to another man. What makes you think I am worried about Norrington catching me?" She looked at me, taken aback, and proceeded to stand by my side as I sailed the Pearl out of the cove and out to sea.

Elizabeth took in deep breaths of the ocean air, a smile plastered on her face. "Want to know what it feels like?" I whispered in her ear. "What what feels like Jack?" she looked at me puzzled. "Freedom, love." I motioned for her to take the helm and she did so. A wave of emotion came crashing down upon me as I watched her sail the Pearl on the sea that I loved. The woman I loved was sailing the ship I loved on the sea that I loved. _"But you can only have the Pearl and the sea, mate."_ I tried shaking the thought from my head but it persisted, until I heard Elizabeth speak. "Jack?" I came back to reality. "Aye?" Her face was now devoid of happiness. "How could I have freedom?" she turned to look at me. I couldn't take it any longer. I wanted her, I wanted her to want me. I loved her and wanted her to love me. _"Take what you can, give nothing back!"_ "You could come with me, instead of staying in Port Royal." She smiled at me. "But what do I have besides freedom if I did that?" My emotions got the better of me. "Elizabeth, you would have me." She let go of the helm and I launched forward to catch it so the wheel wouldn't spin us out. I glanced at her and her face turned to mild sadness. "Jack, am I really some long lost treasure to you?" I smirked at her. "Not lost yet, love. There isn't a ring on that finger of yours." She smiled and I couldn't wait any longer. I pulled the rope over the helm to keep it steady and pulled Elizabeth to my body. "Jack. What are you…" I pressed my fingers to her lips, silencing her. "Elizabeth, I cannot lose you without a fight." She stared up at me, lips parted and her eyes half closed. I leaned in and felt her body melt against mine. She wanted this, I wanted this, that was all that mattered at that moment.


End file.
